Just Give Me A Smile
by BluKrown
Summary: Work au Yuuri Katsuki is part of the Japanese branch of top rate ice skating company, where he meets the famous gold medal winner Viktor Nikiforov. Includes appearances of Phichit, Yuri(Yurio), and most of Yuuri's family and friends from his hometown.
1. Chapter 1 - The Board Room Introduction

"Oh nooo!" Yuuri Katsuki yelped as he sped through the crossing, pushing through the large crowd crossing to the other side.

He looked down at his watch and sped up even quicker.

5 minutes until the meeting started.

Usually, it would take 15 minutes at this distance. But as Yuuri skipped a breakfast but had a rare coffee, his stomach wouldn't get upset and he had the energy to, hopefully, get to the meeting just in time.

He could feel the cold winter air stopping any heat from catching to his body as he ran, ripping off his scarf and hanging it over his arm with his bag.

"This is bad. This is bad." He muttered.

He heard yells and curses as he bursts through the busy side walk as pedestrians were making their way to shops or the extremely busy bus stop or train station.

He then turned down a alleyway for a shortcut. Smelling and hearing the small shops that connected the alleyway.

He heard men welcoming customers and women yelling out names as the breakfast and early take out lunch orders came through.

He skidded at the corner to the hissing of a black and orange dotted cat, and as much as he wanted to stop and admire it, he sped onwards.

His phone then rang, vibrating in his pocket as he ran while shuffling his things in his hands as to reach into his suit jacket.

"H-Hello?" His heavy breaths were audible as she reached a new main road.

"Ah! Yuuri? Where are you? Their coming!"

"Ah!" Yuuri breathed. "I'm sorry Phichit. I left my alarm off and I was jogging last night."

"That doesn't matter Yuuri! You have to be here soon! Minako-san is pacing!"

"I-I know!" He reached the top of a slanted hill to see the large business building 100 metres from him. "I'm at the building now!"

"Why were you even running? We did practice just the other day."

"I know, I know, but I can't let myself go like in Detroit."

He entered the building with the front desk looking in surprise at his urgency. He pressed the elevator and took a deep breath.

"Well it's not a suitable idea if you're having one of the biggest trade meetings of the business year the day after."

"Well you stay fit don't you? You jog as well."

"Well not when we have to be up at 5 in the morning to greet the Russian branch I don't! Being fit is for later."

Yuuri looked at the elevator, one being on level 15 and one on level 2 but going up, the later would be the guest.

"Aaaah, I'm taking the stares."

"Well then hurry up! They're in the elevator."

"I saw it when I was at the elevator." He puffed as he took the staircase two steps at a time.

"That won't matter when you get up here!" His best friend yelled. His voice then faded slightly as he whispered a murmured with a woman on his side of the line.

There was a scuffle then a older woman yelled into the phone, "Yuuri! Where are you?!"

"Minako, I-I'm," he looked as he reached the floor, level 5. "Two floors away."

"Hurry, they're a level away!"

"I'll see you then Minako."

"Wait Yuuri-"

Yuuri hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket as he doubled his speed up the stairs.

The rolling doors to the opened on his desired floor. Yuuko at the door, waiting for him.

"Yuuri! I'll take your bag!"

"My folder's in there with my notes!"

He gave the bag to her as he quickly took off his over coat and fixed his hair and glasses.

Yuuko handed him the sheets and traded them for the clothes.

"Go for it! You'll do great!"

Yuuri gave a nervous smile as he walked quickly through the aisle of offices to the far corridor where the private board room was located.

He could see figures through the fogged glass and pushed the door open.

"Sorry . . . I'm . . . Late." His breathing over coming him.

"Sorry won't be enough." Minako stood at the front of the board table. "I'm glad you made it though."

Yuuri gave a wry laugh as he set his items at his reserved seat.

Phichit patted him on the back. "I knew you would make it."

Yuuri gave a weary smile, "I wouldn't say you knew I would make it though."

His Thailand friend was probably going to say something along the lines of a comeback to those words when the representatives of the Russian branch entered the room.

A rather rough old man entered first. Followed by a rather short and masculine looking woman, with blonde jawline lengthens hair. Then lastly followed by a tall lean man, in his rough 30s, blue piercing eyes and odd white platinum hair.

The last man looking oddly familiar, his hair was cut and shaved in a polite but slightly fun manner and Yuuri saw a peak of a poodle phone case protruding from his jacket pocket.

It was then that his blue eyes looked to Yuuri, his overall calm demeanour changing to an unrecognisable one as he looked over Yuuri.

Ah, oh no. It's my breathing. What should I do? Ah, he must think I'm gross.

Yuuri out of fear of being disliked averted his eyes and tried harder than before to calm his heart and heavy breathing.

Minako, Phichit and Yuuri gave a courteous nod to the newcomers and Minako spoke.

"Thank you sirs for coming here today. We appreciate that you took time to come to Japan and meet us in person for this meeting. I'm Minako Okukawa, head of the representative branch of Japanese part of Ice Dance Co."

"Thank you for welcome. I am Yakov Feltsman, of the Russian branch."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Feltsman. Let me introduce my two juniors, Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont."

"Charmed. These are my two men, Yuri Plisetsky and Viktor Nikiforov."

"It's a pleasure. Minako gave a nod to both the woman and man and gestured for all to sit.

Viktor Nikiforov . . .

Viktor Nikiforov . . .

That's . . . Wha- . . . That's . . .

No, it couldn't be . . .

Yuuri looked quickly at the man in question. He was organising his folder but must've felt eyes upon him as he looked towards Yuuri, although he managed to look away before he was noticed. Though Viktor didn't look away.

"We begin our presentation with _. _ _ _ _ _."

Yuuri couldn't focus. Maybe it was the running or skipping a meal or the confusion as his brain tried to figure out if his assumption was correct about the man in across the table from him.

He continued to peek at the platinum haired man. And although he would find himself staring, he hoped he wasn't caught when Viktor turned to star back.

"Yuuri Katsuki will now talk about the finance of the coming business opportunity and _ _ _ _." Minako gestured for Yuuri to get up and, slowly, as to not wear his brain anymore, went to the front of the table.

He spoke on the business opportunities of the new project and how pros definitely overpowered any cons made.

He then sat down and Yakov stood to talk of the Russian branch's work and called Yuri for the Russian side of Yuuri's work.

Yuri was curt and mannered, although she seemed to glare almost harshly at the Japanese branch, or maybe not. She was making that sort of face.

Phichit had his part where he talked on trade values and other parts of the Japanese branch's involvement.

And finally Viktor was to present. "Thank you Yakov and as said by Mr Chulanont before, we can see many parts of both branch's participating."

His voice was calm and soothing. He had a small and kid smile as if he wasn't tired from flying at 3 o'clock in the morning, as the representatives did this morning.

He had good posture as if he had been instructed on such. He stood balanced on his feet and he stood proud.

He finished and gave another wide smile.

Minako followed by finishing and recommended the guest on going to their hotel to rest more for more work tomorrow as the meeting had ended at the sun was setting on the work day.

Yuri frowned and in a slightly restricted voice, as if holding back her true behaviour spoke. "I heard it is a tradition in Japan to drink after a long day at work. Why don't we all do that?"

Minako gave a small nod, "I suppose it is. Would you like to go?"

Yuri nodded courteously but Yakov began to refuse. It was interrupted by Minako saying that they were guest and if they wanted to try Japanese customers she and her workers were happy to help.

And so they went. They found a nice bar in the Main Street which was used commonly by the businesses along the main road as activities like the group were doing now.

Alcohol was opened and Japanese snacks were served.

Over all Minako and Yakov for along quite well, Yakov mainly impressed by Minako's drinking ability.

Phichit gave an excuse of 'wanting to be alive in the morning' and only had one drink.

And although Yuuri drank more than his friend, he was cautious not to black out as he had done on occasion.

Yuri drank but Yakov was strict as he was underage for Japanese law but was free to drink in Russian law. Yakov didn't want to have MORE paperwork.

Viktor on the other hand was quiet and sensible and although he spoke to all the other members of the group he hadn't spoken a word to Yuuri.

Ah, he probably thinks I'm this weird gross guy . . . What with my heavy breathing and messed up presentation.

Aaaah, he won't want anything to do me.

I wish this day could be over.

He gulped down his third drink, giving up on holding himself off.

Not much bad will happen.

He took the next bottle and didn't hold himself from going to town.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A bursting headache awoke him. But he didn't open his eyes.

He curled into a slight ball as he let out a groan as the more he woke, the more he pain grew.

"Owww . . ." He murmured. Slowly opening his eyes.

He could see white, the bed sheets. But he closed his eyes again.

If he could just keep his eyes closed . . . Then his headache would go and he would fall asleep.

"Oi . . . Yuuri." An unfamiliar male voice echoed in his mind. Followed by a warm and soft hand shaking his shoulder. "Yuuri . . . Wake up."

He felt cold plastic as the man placed his glasses on his face. And the clatter as he pushed them up his nose.

"It's time to get up Yuuri."

Yuuri took a deep breath, not much processing what was occurring on the other side of his eyelids.

He turned and felt another body and wrapped his arm into a hug. He let out a long breath. Breathing in afterwards a reassuring scent. Of fresh snow and pine trees.

"Smells nice . . ." He murmured.

"Hm?" The person replied. "Yuuri. We have to get up. What about work?"

Work . . .

Work . . .

Oh no! Work!

He opened his eyes and quickly lifted his head, but while in the process, hitting the person in the jaw as they were probably leaning to him so he could hear.

"Ow ow ow." Yuuri muttered and then turned to see the blurred body of a person holding their head in their hands.

Yuuri shuffled to find his glasses and looked to the person.

He blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

Viktor Nikiforov, Russian ice skating world champion 3 gold medal retiree, was holding his jaw on Yuuri's bed in his small cheap apartment in the west side of busy Tokyo. And not to mention,

He

Was

Naked.

Yuuri slowly looked down to himself and shocked himself to see he was in the same state.

Viktor sat back up to see Yuuri looking at him.

"Um . . . Mr Viktor . . . What happened?" His expression of utter shock along with the words he had uttered summed up what had happened to him.

"Yuuri . . . Don't tell me . . . You forgot about last night . . . Didn't you?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Yuuri's Discomfort

Yuuri sat at his desk in the office building. His forehead against his desk, every so often lifting his head and dropping it on the desk, as if to separate any deception or dream that the beginning of that morning actually happened.

Yuuri put his right hand in his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. Unlocking the screen and entering his contacts. Under recently created he saw it.

It wasn't that fact it was Viktor's name that surprised Yuuri most. It was the nickname that was the main address.

Athlete In The Sheets

Yuuri wanted to scream, as his face burned from the embarrassment of such a name being on his phone. And hurriedly turned his phone off and stuffed it into his pocket, as if that would erase the events of the night before.

All he could remember was going with his coworkers and the Russian visitors to a bar owned by Minako's family.

At first, there was a kind conversation with polite offerings of refills and more food to stop the heightened blood alcohol level from rising further.

Yakov had to leave as to he had a private engagement early in the morning and Minako helped him to the hotel, also going home as well.

Yuuri had offered his farewells and was about to leave when Phichit had him in an arm lock and begged him it wouldn't be any fun if it was just him.

That was when Yuuri's memories fogged. He remembered the music, laughter and of slurping and pouring of drinks, but no words or images came to his mind.

He lifted his head off the desk and allowing it to drop once more. He was about to pull out his phone to check what the title of the newly made contact in his phone was when Phichit came into his cubicle.

"Morning Yuuri." He called, rolling in his chair along the aisle to arrive in front of Yuuri's desk.

Yuuri lifted his head ever so slightly to the right to see a sneering Phichit looking at him.

"What? What's with that face Phichit?" Yuuri murmured, his thirst coming again, as his symptoms of his hangover came in droves as the drugs wore off.

"How was it~?" His best friend asked in a singsong voice. "Last time I saw you, you were dragging a certain tall Russian man towards your apartment."

Yuuri zipped his head back into position and dropped his head on the desk to a slight jump from Phichit.

"Yuuri stop that, you'll-" Phichit lifted Yuuri by the shoulder and let out a slight shriek. "Jeez man, your bleeding!"

"Ah . . . It doesn't hurt that much." Yuuri said absentmindedly.

"It's hurting me just looking at that face of yours!" Phichit said angrily. "Honestly, come with me, I'll fix it."

Phichit led Yuuri out of his cubicle and pulled him to the kitchen area, where a first aid kit was placed on the upper shelf.

The friend had Yuuri sit and Phichit got to work. Pulling out bandages and tape.

"Jeez, that's not good for your head Yuuri. Be more careful."

"But . . ." Yuuri replied. His eyes at his feet. "I just . . . Don't understand . . . Nor can I comprehend . . . What happened."

Phichit finished his work and pulled away, taking a seat beside his closest friend. "I guess it could be a shock. . ."

Yuuri stayed silent but looked to his companion to see a grin. "To have done the dirty with the three international ice-skating championship winner, Mr Viktor Nikiforov. I must say, you have good taste~"

Yuuri let out a small yell, fading to a groan as he crawled up in a ball. "I want to die." He murmured.

"Huh? Why? You did something impossible. You nailed an A rank sports athlete!" Phichit gave a grin.

"That doesn't matter . . . How could . . . How could I have done it? . . . I have . . . I have no self-confidence, it would be impossible to have . . . Done what I did." _If I truly_ did _do it._

"Ah the mystery of the missing courage owned by Yuuri Katsuki," Phichit began in a sophisticated and mocking tone. "Turns out to be used up whenever the man himself gets completely drunk."

Yuuri gave him a slightly annoyed look, but Phichit enjoyed the scene so he continued. "And as of what happened last night, he swayed a particular good-looking Russian bachelor to go home with him."

Yuuri let out a sigh, giving up and looking to Phichit. "I get it . . . It happened." Phichit then smiled a more happy and pleasant grin as Yuuri continued, "But after Minako and Yacov left, I don't have a clue on what happened."

Phichit let out a chuckle. "I'll tell you all the details, however . . . Your behaviour is completely different from a person who did the fun sexy time with a Russian ice skater, I mean-"

"Stop saying such weird things," Yuuri muttered.

Phichit let out a sigh. "Sorry, I guess I took it far. But you know I'm just surprised and happy that you managed to do something like that. You must really have an interest in him."

Yuuri turned to looked at his co-worker. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Phichit let out a sigh, "I've been the only one who has seen you go off the rail every time, at least in public. And . . . You've never done anything like this before now. You may have given a person a second glance but . . . You never would've done what you did.

"I just wanna ask before I tell you about the night before, why are you so aggregated?"

Yuuri hung his head. "I . . . I may have run out of the house before I could talk to him properly."

Phichit shook his head but then shrugged. "I suppose that is to be expected, as you have no memory when drunk and it was your first one night stand. But . . . Did you really walk out on him?" He leant his head on one of his palms. "I mean . . . I'd feel sorry for the guy, he had a person confident enough to ask him for a night and the guy runs out on him."

"That's enough. I get the point but . . . You get why I did it, don't you? I mean . . ."

"Well what happened exactly?"

"Basically . . . I end up waking up to see . . . V-Viktor naked in bed. And asking if I didn't remember."

Phichit nodded, a small smile on his lips as he was slightly giddy at the situation.

"And I just . . . Got up, dressed, packed my things and went. He . . . He never even tried to stop me . . . Though he did try to talk to me . . . Calling my name and such . . ."

Phichit's smile disappeared as Yuuri knew his friend felt sympathy for the Russian.

Neither spoke for a moment, before Yuuri deciding to speak, he said, "So . . . What happened last night? And please answer _properly_ this time."

Phichit let out a laugh, "Alright, alright."

He leant back and began, "So basically, Minako and Yacov had left and -"


	3. Chapter 3 - SummaryNarrated By Phichit

Phichit leant back and began, "So basically, Minako and Yacov had left. So, as you would, you intended to leave.

"Now, I didn't see anything between you two just yet, but I didn't want to be alone with two foreigners. I would probably be left out.

"So, I begged you to stay and as a good friend does, you stayed.

"We had already started talking to each other before, but we were only being polite and we were pretty pulled back because of both of our bosses were there.

"You started on your third drink. And although I warned you, you said aloud, 'I won't forget anything, I'll just not drink anymore.' I had the feeling you were already off but I decided just to keep an eye on you.

"The two Russians, Viktor McSexy and that slightly pissed lady um . . . Yurio."

Yuuri interrupted Phichit, "But isn't her name Yuri?"

Phichit gave a small glare, "I'm telling a story Yuuri. But yeah, her name is Yuri, but I'll get to that,

"So basically those two ask what you meant 'forget', and you blurred out that you don't remember things the morning after. Obviously, they didn't believe you, they hadn't met anyone like that, especially after only two or three drinks.

"Yuri made a bet with you that you wouldn't forget and you put ¥1,000 yen on the deal, you owe her that by the way.

"We all started opening up, Yuri saying she was a child ice-skater, but after losing her grandfather, she lost her push. And Viktor said, as we all know, that he lost to the boredom and block of any new ideas and quit when he was ahead. At this point, you blabbed about yourself. How you were part of an economically faulty family. Your dad was taking in debt while your family ran an onsen, and how you didn't have the money or time to go into being a professional, as you were helping your family.

"I feel like that was when Viktor became interested, though at the time he didn't do anything.

"Yuri had the idea that we should go to a karaoke bar and continue the activities.

"This was when Viktor and I began to get tongue tied between Yuri and Yuuri and Viktor began calling 'Yuri' 'Yurio'. Obviously, she wasn't pleased and gave Viktor a punch in the arm, which is important later.

"We found a karaoke bar nearby and continued into the night, I think it was around 10:30 when we got there.

"We must have sung for around 2 hours as the store closed at around 3 in the morning, so they kicked us out.

"While we were in, we were singing songs, laughing joking and getting even drunker.

"You began to start on Viktor. You started asking about his arm, which Yuri hit earlier. Started murmuring stuff to each other and, as I was feeling lonely with Yuri glaring down at me for messing up the lyrics, I called you up to the front.

"At any other time you would've refused but you must've wanted to impress Viktor because you then took to the front and started singing.

"At first it was fine and it was nice, your not the best singing but you're pretty good. Then the . . . Then the . . ." Phichit stopped, beginning to go into a fit of giggles. "Then you . . ." His laughs became more hysterical and Yuuri made a move towards him.

"Get to the point Phichit, come on."

Phichit began to calm down, wiping his eyes, his face flushed as he apologised, "Sorry . . . Ok . . ." He sniffed, swallowing the last fire of giggles and continued.

"You began . . . To strip."

"Wh-What?!"

"You were normal for a while, and it was nice. Then suddenly you like, going to your tie and undoing it." His cheeks filled with air as he tried not to laugh as he tried to continue his tale.

"So, I'm about to start getting up and carting you home when . . . He went to Viktor and started . . ."

 _Nothing can be worst then this . . . Nothing . . . Definitely . . ._

"You gave him a lap dance."

Yuuri sinks his head in shame, covering his face with his hands as he whispered a yell.

"Hold on, it . . . It gets better." Phichit was the opposite of Yuuri now, one holding back a scream, the other holding back on laughing himself silly.

"You were like, going full on. And at first, Viktor was rolling with it. Laughing and all, thinking, probably it was just a joke, when it . . . It started to get properly intimate.

"You start . . . Giving him the, you know the eyes. And Viktor was giving this grin that made me and Yuri just exchange this like, look.

"We were lucky enough that we then got a call that the bar was closing so we had to leave. We drank any last drops and left. I was looking at you two, and Yuri was probably trying not to either, cry, scream, laugh or cry, I'm not sure.

"I was about to offer you a lift home when Viktor had his arm on you and was offering you he'd walk you home.

"I got worried and was gonna ask that he didn't but you said you'd call and it was fine. And in a way I let you go cos I thought it was best. I mean, new experience and all.

"Last time I saw you I drove past you and gave you a big grin of approval, and you seemed pleased with it.

"And I _did_ get a call from you. But you hung up quickly as the obvious happened."

Phichit gave a smile. "Maybe I should've stopped you. But both of you looked fine and I wanted you to get braver . . . I guess I'm a pretty bad friend for not stopping you. Sorry Yuuri."

Yuuri shook his head, "No, it's fine. It's not your fault. It's mine, I should've not gotten that drunk . . . But . . ."

Yuuri turned away to the confusion of Phichit.

 _I don't regret it . . ._

"Ah, if it isn't the pig pole dancer."

The two turned to see Yuri, or Yurio, at the office kitchen door. "I bet Viktor had his way and left early this morning huh? Get what's coming, he's a dickhead like that."

Phichit and Yuuri flinched at her tone.

"Well . . . I wouldn't say it happened like _that . . ._ " Phichit began, not meeting Yuri's eyes. "Besides . . . I didn't want to say this Yuri . . . But you're pretty rude for a woman."

"Huh?" Yuri then took to stand in front of Phichit with a face of rage. "A woman? Asshole, you know I'm a dude right?"

"Yuri~, did you find the two? They're not in the offices-" Viktor entered the kitchen to see all three others, Yuri standing above Phichit, who sat with a shocked expression, not yet noticing Viktor's entrance, while Yuuri was staring at the newcomer. His glasses slightly askew as he looked to the man who entered.

His eyes were slightly red and his hair wasn't combed as well as yesterday. He wore the same clothes but they didn't look dirty enough to be commented on.

His deep blue eyes were looking straight back at Yuuri, who felt nervous and uncomfortable as he was also wearing the clothes of the previous night, hair in an early morning frizz and a bandage covering the small gash in the middle of his forehead.

Truly, this was a frightful and surprising morning indeed.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Awkwardness That Follows

Yuri huffed as he turned to Viktor, punching him in the arm and storming away, muttering as he head to the stairs.

Phichit's head, which had been frozen in place with shocked, began to move and turn to the kitchen entrance. He saw Viktor and then shot out of his chair, went to Yuuri and patted him on the shoulder with a thumbs up.

Before speed walking past Viktor and back to his cubicle. Leaving the two men alone in the white office kitchen.

Viktor hadn't looked away from Yuuri, his brows ever so slightly furrowed. While Yuuri's eyes had followed anything and everything that wouldn't direct his attention to the man he woke up to this morning.

Yuuri heard the Russian sigh and heard footsteps.

Yuuri stiffened as he realised that Viktor was walking towards him.

Viktor stopped a metre before Yuuri. Yuuri awkwardly looked up to the man.

From the other side of the room, he wouldn't have thought that Viktor had been at another person's house. But all was clear when he was before him.

His eyes were slightly red, either from crying, rubbing or being sober, Yuuri couldn't tell, but he had a feeling he was at fault.

He wore the same clothes, crinkled and creased across his blazer, exhibiting rather harsh treatment, of shuffling off and throwing across a particular bedroom.

Viktor opening his mouth, as he spoke Yuuri could smell the soft hint of mint gum, the green piece at the back of his teeth as he talked. But he stopped. He seemed to fumble with his words. And Yuuri saw Viktor's pale hands clench and unclench as he struggled to speak to the shy man in front of him.

"Good morning, Yuuri."

Although there was no harshness in his voice, Yuuri still stiffened. Nodding slightly to him and uttering back, "Good morning Viktor."

He then fumbled as he stuffed his hand into his jacket pocket and gave the weakest of smiles. "Listen, I better go, so I'll just . . ."

Yuri took a step around Viktor only to have a hand on his arm.

Yuuri risked seeing Viktor, frowning more with the obvious signs that he did mind whether he left.

Yuuri pulled his arm out of the other man's grip, but instead of turning away from him, he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Yuuri? What are you-"

He was interrupted by a flurry of words which burst from the younger man's mouth, "I'm sorry Viktor. I'm sorry I troubled you last night. I understand that you regret it and you don't want to be reminded of what happened. So I'll make sure to keep out of your way. I'll take myself off the board meeting and have someone else take it as I know you wouldn't want to look at me and be reminded. Please, I hope you accept my apology and I hope I won't bother nor get in your way. I will-"

There was a small chuckle that stopped the flood of words slipping through Yuuri's mouth as he lifted his head and then his body to see Viktor, covering his mouth with one hand, but still not managing to hide the hint of a smile.

"Ah, sorry. I'm so sorry. I was just surprised . . ." He pulled his hand away, a small and calm smile shining as he spoke in his slight accented voice, "I thought you'd apologise for your behaviour this morning not-"

With that Yuuri flushed and ducked his head again. "O-Of course you'd be mad at that. I rudely walked out on you without acting properly or even responding to your words. Please forgive me, I really do-" He felt a soft and slender hand brace his chin, pulling his head up, followed by his body, up to standing position.

Viktor seeming closer with his hand on Yuuri's chin as he said, "Please stop Yuuri."

Yuuri's lips shut like glue and he stiffened once again as if Viktor's touch turned him into stone.

Viktor's hand left his skin and he continued. "I don't want you to apologise, although I appreciate that you figured out the slight rude action behind this morning." He muttered with a small chuckle. "I wanted to actually tell you I don't mind it."

"D-Don't mind what?" Yuuri asked, not fully comprehending his words.

Viktor shrugged, "I don't mind that I had sex with you last night."

Yuuri froze, his cheeks turning the hue of an embarrassed tomato as he murmured, through practical immovable lips, "What do you mean?"

Viktor let out a sigh, "I mean, I don't care about what we did yesterday night. That's not important."

Yuuri's mind melted, _Ah, of course. He doesn't need to worry about it. It happened. Now he's moving on and working. He won't be held back by the fact he . . . He slept with me . . . I mean . . . I am really just a-_

"What's important is that I get to find out when you are free."

His body then followed his brain from the ice as he slowly responded. "Free? What do you mean?"

Viktor gave a small smile. "You really are hungover, aren't you Yuuri?" He leant towards Yuuri. Until his hand reached, brushing his hair up carefully as he kissed the band-aid on the Japanese man's forehead.

"I want to find out when you're next free, to go on a date with me of course."

"Wh-What?!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Introductions and Details

"A date?"

"Yes. I would like that."

"Are . . . Are you sure . . . THAT'S what you want Viktor?"

"Yes. Certain."

"Yuuri shook his head, "Don't push yourself into doing this, honestly, you can just ignore me. You don't have to force yourself to interact."

"Viktor crossed his arms. Beginning to feel annoyed as Yuuri was again pushing the option on him.

"Yuuri. For the third time, I don't want to stop talking. I really do want to go out." He let out a sigh, combing a pale white hand through his hair. "If weren't so shy I would think you had no interest."

"Yuuri zipped his lips, as he had the feeling any more words would surely annoy and force Viktor to follow the statement Yuuri had stated were true.

"I enjoyed last night, you were enjoyable. Although it isn't the greatest start, I would like to try to start over. As our first sober conversation was this morning, with you not even responding."

"Yuuri looked down to his feet, another wave of guilt pushed through his brain as the memory of himself hurriedly pulling on his clothes and leaving a bewildered older man in bed alone.

"Viktor must have noticed Yuuri's silence as understanding. He breathed in as he bowed courteously, a small flinch from Yuuri as Viktor spoke in curt and formal Japanese (as they all spoke in English in the boardroom the other day), "I am Viktor Nikiforov. I am a representative of the Russian branch of Ice Dance Co. and an ex-professional ice-skater. I've come to see you today as to ask for us to continue our relationship out of formality and into a romantic relationship." I rose back up and finished with, "I hope you can accept my request."

"He gave a slightly sheepish expression as I held himself straight.

"For a moment there was silence as Yuuri tried to configure in his mind an appropriate response.

"U-Um . . . I'm Yuuri Katsuki, I am a representative of the Japanese branch of Ice Dance Co. and fan of your work as an ice-skater. I . . . I accept your request."

"Viktor was beginning to grin, moving to take a step to the other man when Yuuri continued.

"But . . . But . . . I . . . I still don't understand what interests you about me, and I probably never will. But this doesn't conclude I don't want to go out. As . . . As . . . As I have a . . . Extremely large interest in you."

Viktor's smile widened even larger at his last phrase. Nodding his head as he returned to English, as he struggled with pronunciation, and said, "I look forward to your cooperation, I am in your care."

Yuuri bowed to him, "I-I'm in your care as well."

There was a moment of silence, where the once stiff atmosphere has become lax and calm, as the worries and fears had been cleared.

Viktor broke the silence. Asking, "Do you . . . Still, have my details?"

"Ah," Yuuri nodded. Pulling out his phone to show proof, but suddenly stuffed the phone with the contacts open, into his pocket.

"Viktor seemed bewildered as he forwarded to him, "What? What is it Yuuri?"

"Oh . . . It's nothing. I should go and-"

He was interrupted by a hand the winded around his waist, with a yelp, he looked flusteredly to the other man as he felt the hand slip into his pocket and pull out his phone.

"Ah! No! Viktor, that's-"

"Who's the contact Athlete In The Sheets?"

"Huh? Oh, that's nothing I must've just-"

"That's my number."

Yuuri froze solid. Not moving an inch as a vortex appeared in his brain, slowly sucking away any hope he had of this relationship working. Every single slight thing that might've have worked or could fix their already faulty introduction when suddenly they were gone.

"Ah . . . I'M SO SORRY!" He bowed hurriedly, up and down as he vomited out words out of fear and disgust for again the behaviour of his drunken self. " Please forget it. I'll delete the contact name, I won't fool around. I can't believe I would do such a thing. I'm not blaming it on the alcohol, however, it is still my fault I drank to that extent, please forgive this horrid behaviour and-"

Unlike before, with Yuuri being interrupted by a small chuckle, this time it was a loud laugh. Unlike any polite or courteous, this was a cheerful and loud guffaw as Viktor handed the phone back to Yuuri.

"Ah, this is too funny. Although . . . Mine is still toned down."

Pulling out his own phone, with the blue poodle case, he pressed a few times and handed it Yuuri.

"With no picture, below read the Russian words 'Сахарок'.

With confusion, as Yuuri only knew how to speak Russian, not read or write, he handed it back. Giving a rather obviously befuddled look Viktor answered Yuuri's silent inquiry.

"It means," He stopped for a moment, as converting the words from one word to the other. "It means sugar . . . Along those lines at least." A slight pink flush appeared on Viktor's sheepish face.

There was another silence, in which Yuuri's cheeks were a dark maroon as he gave a small abashed smile. He looked to see Viktor, uncomfortable as he put his phone back in his suit pocket as if he felt he pushed his interests a bit too voluntarily far.

"I . . . I'll see you this afternoon." Yuuri said, taking steps to the exit.

He seemed to realise what he might have been implying and turned to hurriedly say, "The meeting I mean. The meeting." Repeating as if to remind himself as well as the Russian.

"Ah, yes." The taller man responded. As Yuuri turned into the main hallway, Viktor poked his head through the door to call out, "Text me!"

"I'm working!" Yuuri said embarrassed and slightly annoyed. Then muttering as he sped to his cubicle, "Why don't you text me first then if you're so wanting."


	6. Chapter 6 - Phichit's Childish Support

"Thank you again." Minako bowed to the business men as they left the meeting room.

Phichit and Yuuri followed suit, and as the men went down the corridor to the elevator, and finally out of view, the three let out a sigh.

"What a troublesome bunch." Minako combed a hand through her hair. "I swear, for every monthly meeting, I lose a year off my life to deal with that bunch."

Phichit nodded in silent agreement as their boss checked her watch.

She clicked her tongue and grabbed up her things. "It's already six. Sorry to keep you guys so late, who knew that wanted to fix the contract at _this_ time of year."

Yuuri let out a small laugh as he gave his farewell with Phichit as Minako raced off, stating she had to meet up with a minor company to talk.

There was a moment of silence as the two men packed their things before Yuuri, fully packed and ready to leave, turned his phone on.

There was a barrage of vibrations as text after text scrolled down the lock screen, surprising both Phichit and Yuuri himself.

"Jeez, who's been trying to text you?" Phichit, with all his belongings, walked to look over his shoulder.

" _Athlete In The Sheets_ , huh?" Reading anything before Yuuri had the chance.

Yuuri stiffened and shoved his phone into his pocket, with obvious embarrassment.

"N-Nothing-"

"Bull." Phichit interrupted him with an all knowing expression. "It's the Russian skater. Isn't it?"

Yuuri awkwardly looked away as a pink flush appear on his cheeks which caused a wide smirk to curl Phichit's lips as he leaned to Yuuri mischievously.

Phichit then stood in front of Yuuri with his phone in Phichit's hands.

Yuuri tried to take it back, but Phichit turned the phone on and looked at the lock screen for him to see all the texts Yuuri, the receiver, hadn't even looked at.

" _Yuuri, it's Viktor, can I meet you after work today?"_

" _Actually, when is yourlunchbreak?"_

" _Yuuri, what are you having for lunch?"_

" _Yuuri?"  
"When does work end?"_

" _I finished an hour ago."_

" _Yuuri?"_

Phichit gave his friend a playfully cold stare. "Some of these are from before the meeting. Why haven't you answered?"

"Well, I don't look at my phone at work."

"You would have at least checked."

"But if I'm not expecting a call then I won't, I also have the notifications off when I'm working and the phone off when in meetings."

Phichit handed back the phone, an extremely sad expression on his face. "The poor guy, he was probably waiting all day for just a reply."

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh as he led the way through the corridors to arrive at the elevator. "Well, I wouldn't have known he was texting me."

Phichit made a disbelieving raspberry as he responded, "After what happened earlier I would've thought you would be on your toes for contact." Excitedly pressing the button for the elevator, causing the left elevator door to open, at which the two men entered.

The Japanese man gave a slight shrug. "I wouldn't have thought he was that eager."

"He looked for you at work, I would say that is eager enough."

"Yeah . . . But . . ." Yuuri tried to rebuttal his friend's argument as the elevator door opened at the ground floor. "I still . . . Can't comprehend it came to this . . . You know?"

Phichit seemed give a sympathetic smile as they reached the exit, waving to the secretary as they walked out.

"You've got to be a bit more confident Yuuri. You're not going to get anywhere if you stuck, worrying whether the person is for it." He turned around in front of Yuuri, looking his closest friend in the eye. "You have to take risks. You're not going to get any chances when eveyone's given up Yuuri."

Yuuri nodded, giving a uneasy smile. "I get it Phichit, I know I have to, but it's just . . ."

"You either have to go for it, or regret it Yuuri, doing something selfish once in a while won't harm anyone." Phichit's eyes looked at something behind the man he was speaking to, as he then gave a smile. "Being selfish can actually seen as sexy~"

He then began to walk off, leaving Yuuri about to follow when there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuuri."

The man turned to see Viktor, standing in an overcoat. A relieved and yet hurt look on his face.

"V-Viktor . . . I'm sorry I didn't respond. I had work . . . And there was a meeting . . ."

Viktor seemed to not think that was enough as his pale eyebrows frowned. Taking his hand off the other man's shoulder.

"Ah . . . Listen . . . Viktor . . . I'm sorry but . . ." Yuuri was about to excuse himself with a half baked excuse when Phichit's words moment ago returned to his mind.

 _Doing something selfish once in a while won't harm anyone._

Viktor seemed to realise what Yuuri was trying to say, as he seemed to ask why Yuuri would leave when he was interrupted by Yuuri.

Who bowed, his head low and asked, "Please . . . Please have dinner with me."

For a moment, the people who were walking the streets seemed to stair as a man bowed deeply to the foreigner.

Whispers began sound around them as people question and stared at the two, to the extreme discomfort of Yuuri.

"Raise your head Yuuri."

But Yuuri didn't too embarrassed to move, or to see the faces of the onlookers.

He felt a hand on his chin and this gloved hand pulled him to look at Viktor. His face close as he grinned.

"I would love to, Yuuri Katsuki."

The words curled on his tongue as he spoke in Japanese. Perfectly pronouncing each syllable as the smile widened, to the seeming awe of the many women and men surrounding them.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Discomfort Of Two

JGMAS 7

Yuuri lifted his head. His head still lowered out of wasn't to hide his embarrassment. "Then . . ." He murmured under his breath, "Let's go."

And although he shrank from the eyes of the people around him, and the eyes seemed to melt him to the bone, he took Viktor's hand.

"I . . . I know a good place . . . Close to my place . . . Shall we g-go?" He lifted his head only to peak through the edge of his glasses, not wanting to look fully into the other man's eyes.

The other man smiled. "I'd be happy to."

With that, not letting go of Viktor's hand, seeming to be a life line to sanity, he lead the way.

Although the crowd they had left behind at the building was behind them, there was still the trailing gazes of those they walked past down the city main road.

Viktor seemed to acknowledge Yuuri's discomfort, as he managed to walk beside his companion.

About three streets away from Yuuri's apartment block, he lead them into a smaller and thinner street.

As the clatter and calls of the small cafes and restaurants closed or opened for the evening business life, men and women in suits entering the bars and cheap shops to whisk the night away until the early morning hours of the next day.

After a few twists and turns down various alleyways, they reached a small Japanese restaurant.

 _Barcelona Evening_ written in English and shinning in the chipping silver paint.

The outside of the shop presented artfully done photos of skaters, their promotional posters from both Japan and international.

"Once I moved here . . . I uh . . . Found this place with Phichit . . . We wanted a place that had good food and played the skating championship when it was on." At first, Yuuri was stiff when he spoke, but slowly, his guard lowered and a small smile appeared on his face. "We hated the other places because they were loud, busy or just didn't have skating on. Then we found this place . . . I think . . . I think we've been going here for 4 years now . . ." Yuuri let out a chuckle. "Time flies . . ."

Viktor silently watched Yuuri mutter, his eyes never moving from the other man who held his hand.

"I . . . I actually desperately wanted to see the tournament . . . 4 years ago I mean . . . It was . . ." He turned to look at the Russian, his face reflected his embarrassment yet slight sadness. "It was the year . . . You announced your retirement . . . You were going to retire at the end of the final."

Yuuri combed a hand through his still messy hair, finishing finally with, "I didn't have a TV . . . And I wanted to watch until the end . . ."

Yuuri then turned and hung his head, seeming to realise what he had done. "S-Sorry . . . I didn't mean to go on a rant . . . Sorry." He repeated.

Viktor let go of his hand, turning to stand in front of the other, he placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Yuuri. You don't need to apologise." He said, his voice clear and crisp. "You act like just breathing is something you need to apologise for."

"I-I'm sorry I just-" He was interrupted by a gloved finger on his lip.

"Don't say that. Ok? Not until you actually need to say it." He murmured, no longer loud, his voice seemed to indicate these words were only for Yuuri. "I like that part of you. But to see you feel everything you do is wrong . . . It's a shame to see such kindness be hidden by your passive nature."

He then took his finger away. And for a moment, just a moment. There was pure silence.

Yuuri then nodded, his face no longer showing any sign of guilt but rather a passive smile.

"T-Thank you Viktor . . ." He uttered. Looking down to the ground.

With that, Viktor took Yuuri's hand and pulled him to the restaurant. And with a push and ring of a bell, they opened the door to the dim yet warm, candle lit, European restaurant.

The warmth of the restaurant was a comfort for the two in the cold of the outside. And the small tables, all set with western cutlery and image of skaters along the walls gave a feel they were no longer within Japan, apart from the menu and labels on drinks.

They were sat at a table in the comfy corner, the TV portraying a rerun of a Canadian skater Jean-Jacques bowing over the flowers and presents falling onto the rink as his final skate completed.

With a look at the menu, and with small advice on food on the part of a confused Viktor they ordered their drinks and dinner.

They silently seemed to begin feeling discomfort by the awkward silence that approached. Neither not knowing very well what to say to the other.

The small clatter of knives and forks echoed the hall as people murmured and soft bouts of laughter came from the other customers.

"So . . ." Viktor began. "You're . . . A fan? . . . Of my old work as a skater, I mean."

"Oh . . . Uh . . . Yes very much so." Yuuri murmured. Shuffling in his seat.

"I-Is that weird . . . ?" He asked, but he then suddenly answered his own question, "Of course it is . . . Anyone would be weirded out by being with a fan from when they were . . . A famous gold-medal skater . . ."

Viktor gave a small laugh. "That became specific."

"Well . . . I'm not sure if it's different for other types of celebrities." He murmured in his defence.

Viktor let out another soft chuckle as he then answered. "It would've been . . . If it was back then."

Yuuri tilted his head in polite confusion, "Back then?"

"Uh . . ." For the first time Viktor seemed discomforted, even uncomfortable with the subject. "Well . . . When I was a athlete . . . You get a lot of attention . . . And admirers . . . I didn't really have anyone close to me who I felt that sort of way towards."

Viktor cautiously scratched the back of his neck as he tried to translate and control his discomfort into construction as he continued? "It was mainly . . . You know . . . One night stands and that sort of thing . . ."

Yuuri was the one that was silent. Although there was a slight glint of embarrassment at the subject at hand, he still showed maturity and listened before passing judgement.

"I also couldn't do much with someone like a fan . . . Because of the backlash and hate we would both receive."

He wondered in his head why he was saying so much. Perhaps it was due to Yuuri already spouting a dark secret of their own.

"Besides, back then . . . Anyone who could've dated me, whether fan, fellow skater or not, should get a hard time by the public . . ."

After a short silence, Viktor raised his head, taking a deep breath through his nose before giving a weary smile.

He then reached to touch the hand of the Yuuri's which lay on the table.

"But . . . Things are different now . . . I have time . . . I have privacy . . . But . . . Most importantly," He looked up, his weariness fading as his usual soft and kindhearted confidence returned, "I actually have someone I want to be with."

With that Viktor gave the other man's hand a soft squeeze, as if he thought Yuuri would Ice again not get his hint.


End file.
